demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Demigod Survival Guide
Tips on survival Camp Half-Blood for a day keeps the monsters away If you know you are a demigod, but are not heading for camp yet, it is very important to lie low! Believe it or not, monsters will leave you alone as long as you don't go around gawking and galavanting in highly populated areas such as towns or schools. The more you stay at home, keep by yourself, and travel in only small groups of kids (easy for me to say 'cause I've never really been popular - another sign of demigod hood), you will attract WAY less monsters. They might pass by and give you a funny look, but they will not have the guts to attack you because they may be confused as to why you are so confident all alone. Alternatively, travelling in large groups of regular mortals may help mask your demigod aura. The monsters may get close when you're alone (it's terrifying, believe me, I know), but for some reason, they will back off, possibly because they suspect that such an easy target is part of a trap. Sometimes monsters will literally stalk you until they can corner you in a way that they have the upper hand. For example, I've seen buildings burned before me, I've been stalked by old ladies in white vans (ha, ha, ha), and I've even seen what I thought was the Minotaur across a bay. You will be placed in dangerous and scary situations, but no specific monster will be coming at you unless you have angered or provoked certain individuals. Be warned - if you are a child of a powerful god; using your powers will attract more monsters unless you are a child of a minor God/Goddess, so don't be discouraged if you don't know your capabilities yet, you'll learn soon enough, meanwhile, monsters will find it harder to smell you with you keeping your powers low key. Running away, and what you should bring Don't run away without having a plan and a reason, don't run away because you feel like it, make the most of your home while you can. This is simply because you will possibly scare your parents to death (or insanity), or get caught up with by monsters and killed because you know too much. First off, try to stay put until a satyr finds you (check the "Guide to Locating a Satyr"). At school, if you know that there is a satyr watching over you, notify them. If you do know for sure you're a demigod, and things are really getting bad, then consult the equipment part of this guide for the necessary bring-alongs (yes, duct tape is THAT important). Now, unless your Olympian parent favours you, it is very unlikely you should come across a decent monster-slaying weapon such as celestial bronze or oceanic steel, and it is also likely you will have to steal or take mortal "weapons" such as kitchen knives, ice picks, screwdrivers, and assorted garage tools... If, by some miracle, you have guns readily available, then you know what to do. Remember, regular weapons can seriously hurt or even "kill" monsters, but it will not have the same effect as if you had a magical metal weapon, such as absorbing or disintegration. Also, A good strategy Is to travel by night. The reason I say this is because 1. You're harder to see. Therefore the Police Will Have trouble Finding you. 2. No questions asked. What I mean by this is If you're a....Lets say you're a 14 year old kid Traveling along the Highway with a bunch of bags. People are Eventually going to start asking questions and Questions mean trouble. Lastly, Try to get out of your state as fast as you can. The Farther away you are from Your home, The More Area the Police will have to look to find you. My Advice is to Get Out of the state Adjacent to Your own as fast as you can. Once Your out of the Neighboring state, The chances are, Your never going to get found. I recommend traveling to Long Island, New York, or to San Francisco Bay, California. Don’t use cellphones ��, or etc. It will attract monster! Monsters Its key that you learn as much as you can about every species of Monsters. *'Antaeus' - A half-giant who is the son of Poseidon and Gaea. He was invincible while on the ground. So Percy managed to hang him in the air with chains and defeat him. *'Argus' - Argus is a multi-eyed humanoid who works as a security guard at Camp Half-Blood. He is said to have an eye on his tongue which is why Argus does not talk much. *'Aurae' - The Aurae wind spirits who work at Camp Jupiter as seen in The Son of Neptune. *'Automaton' - Automatons are like robots, but more highly developed. They have an intricate circuitry in them which makes them hard to fix if they malfunction. Most are made out of normal steel but some, like the Bronze dragon, are made out of celestial bronze. According to Annabeth, some Automatons in Manhattan were created by Daedalus (posing as statues) providing an army that could either defend of attack Olympus. *'Basilisk' - In this series, the Basilisks (meaning Little Crown) are little green snakes with colorful spikes and poisonous bites that could also breathe fire. In The Son of Neptune, the Basilisks are first seen when Polybotes was walking past Iris' shop R.O.F.L. (He shook them out of his hair). When the Basilisks attacked Camp Jupiter, Frank Zhang shape-shifted into what was most likely a mongoose (Percy says he turned into what looked like a weasel, but seemed unsure of himself) to scare them off. *'Bear Twins' - Agrius and Oreius are humanoid bears that were a result of a union between a woman and a bear due to the power of Aphrodite. The two served as Luke's henchmen in The Sea of Monsters. *'Bronze Dragon' - A dragon made of bronze created by the campers in Hephaestus' cabin to help defend Camp Half-Blood. He is first shown in "Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon" story of "The Demigod Files" where Percy, Annabeth, and Silena reactivate it in order to save Charles Beckindorf from the Myrmekes. He was deactivated by Beckendorf with Percy's help afterwards, due to the fact that it was unstable and dangerous. It is fixed by the Hephaestus cabin to protect the camp sometime after this. He is later named "Festus" by Leo Valdez in "The Lost Hero" when Leo found him hidden in the forest. Leo manages to forge some wings onto Festus. Although Festus was sliced to bits by the lasers on King Midas' mansion, Festus' head was recovered by Hephaestus who had his cabin build the Argo II with Festus' head as the figurehead. Festus means "happy" in Latin. *'Centaur' - Half man, half horse often depicted as wild and drunken. Chiron is the only civilised centaur and is a mentor of hero's. ** Party Ponies - They are Chiron's kin. As their name suggests, they are a vast clan-like extended family of rowdy centaurs who reside in the United States with chapters hailing from each respective state. They are key players in two major incidents in the series. In The Sea of Monsters, they along with Chiron rescue Percy from Luke during their duel on the Princess Andromeda.[14] In The Last Olympian, they help Chiron and the others fight the major battle between the gods and the Titans.[12] *'Cerberus' - The three-headed dog who guards the entrance to the Underworld. In The Lightning Thief, he befriends Annabeth. He also appears in The Last Olympian when he is playing with Mrs. O'Leary. Cereberus is the son of Echidna and Typhon.[1] *'Charybdis' - One of the two monsters (the other being Scylla) who live on either side of a narrow channel of water. She takes the form of a giant mouth that swallows and releases water, creating whirlpools. *'Chimera' - A three-headed beast that is part lion, part goat, and has a snake-headed tail. It is first seen in the form of a Chihuahua. It confronted Percy atop the St. Louis Arch alongside its mother, Echidna. Overwhelmed by the creature and poisoned by its snake head, Percy was forced to jump into the water far below to escape it. It disappeared after Percy dove into the water. *'Clazmonian Sow' - A flying pig that appeared directly after Hyperion was defeated. Percy defeats it with the help of Blackjack, a statue of Hermes, and the New York Public Library's two stone lion statues (that were really automatons). *'Cloud Nymph' - Nymphs associated with the clouds. **'Fleecy' - A Cloud Nymph who appeared in The Son of Neptune where she works at R.O.F.L. *'Colchis Bull' - Elephant-sized, fire-breathing bronze bulls created by Hephaestus, with horns of silver and of rubies. In The Sea of Monsters, some of these bulls attack Camp Half-Blood and are defeated by Tyson. They were later used to make the tracks for the Chariot Race. *'Cyclops' - One eyed-giants who have three species as mentioned in The Lost Hero. The first are the elder cyclops, who are friendly and help the gods; Tyson is one of these. The second is the southern species, who raise goats and live in caves. Polyphemus is one of these. The third, introduced in The Lost Hero, is the northern group, who helped the Titans make weapons. **'Ma Gasket' - A female cyclops who is the mother of Sump and Torque. She appears in "The Lost Hero" when Jason, Piper, and Leo visit her factory in Detroit as well as in the "son of Neptune" leading the cyclopes attack on camp Jupiter where she is defeated by Tyson. **'Polyphemus' - Percy Jackson and his friends encounter him on an island in "The Sea of Monsters." He is shown to be blind and there was also a reference about Odysseus being responsible for blinding him under the alias of "Nobody". He later tried to eat them. **'Sump' - The son of Ma Gasket who appears in "The Lost Hero". **'Torque' - The son of Ma Gasket who appears in "The Lost Hero." *'Draco Aionius' - Some of these monsters attacked Camp Half-Blood while Percy Jackson was on his adventures in the Sea of Monsters. *'Drakon' - A race of giant, millennia-old, serpent-like dragons. **'Lydian Drakon' - The oldest and fiercest of the Drakons. Kronos unleashed it upon Manhattan where it killed many half-bloods before being killed by Clarisse La Rue. **'Aitheopian Drakon' - One was being raised by Luke in The Sea of Monsters. When one of the Bear Twins seemed reluctant to do his bidding, Luke threatened to feed him to the Drakon. *'Echidna' - Part woman, part snake. She is the wife of Typhon and the mother of Cerberus, Chimera, Hydra, the Nemean Lion, and Ladon as well as several others not in the series. She is first seen as an old lady who owned a chihuahua which was actually Chimera in disguise. She assisted Chimera in fighting Percy at the top of the St. Louis Arch. She and Chimera disappeared after Percy dove into the water.[1] *'Empousai' - Seductive shape-shifting women who are similar in appearance to vampires but have one shaggy donkey leg and one bronze leg. Two Empusa named Tammi and Kelli, pose as cheerleaders in The Battle of the Labyrinth.[9] In The Last Olympian. The Empousa queen appears as part of the truce party along with Prometheus and Ethan Nakumura.[12] *'Erymanthian Boar' - A giant boar sent by Pan in "The Titan's Curse". Percy, Thalia, Zoë, Grover and Bianca first encounter it in Cloudcroft, New Mexico. Grover is the first to identify it and its potential utility to the team as a form of transportation.[8] *'Feather-Shooting Bird' - A type of large black bird that shoots its feathers like arrows. In "The Demigod Files," Phobos summons them to fight Clarisse after he steals Ares' war chariot. *'Fire-Breathing Horse' - Horses bred at the Triple G Ranch for war purposes. Some are shown to pull Ares' war chariot. *'Flesh-Eating Horse' - Female horses bred at the Triple G Ranch. Some of them tried to eat Percy while he was cleaning the stables. *'Flesh-Eating Sheep' - Carnivorous sheep owned by Polyphemus. They help to guard the Golden Fleece. Described as being a big as a hippopotamus and attacking like piranhas. *'The Furies' - The Furies are Hades' chief servants and torturers and they personally searched for Hades's Helm of Darkness, believing that Percy had stolen it.[1] **'Alecto' - Alecto acted as Percy's pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, in the first book. She is Hades's main servant and acted as the lawyer who rescued Nico and Bianca Di Angelo from the Lotus hotel. **'Megaera' - A Fury representing grudging. **'Tisiphone' - A Fury representing avenged murder. *'Gegeines' - A race of six-armed giants in leather loincloths who appear in The Lost Hero. They are summoned by Enceladus to fight Jason, Piper, and Leo. *'Geryon' - In this series, Geryon is described as having a normal head, a face weathered and brown from years in the sun, slick black hair, a pencil-thin mustache, two very beefy legs wearing a very large pair of Levis and 3 chests wearing a different colored shirt: green, yellow and red. In "The Battle of the Labyrinth," he is the owner of Triple G Ranch with Orthrus guarding the ranch. He gave Percy an apparently impossible task; cleaning out the stables of carnivorous horses (one the Labours of Hercules. Percy managed to completed the task, but Geryon went back on his deal to let Percy's friends free and the two fought. Percy found Geryon a strong opponent, as Geryon's three hearts made him almost impossible to defeat. Percy defeated Geryon with a well placed arrow (thanks to Hera) that went through Geryon's side hitting all three hearts at once, killing Geryon.[9] *'Ghoul' - The Ghouls serve as security guards in the Underworld and make a sound that is similar to bats. They escort the souls of the wicked to the Fields of Punishment as seen in "The Lightning Thief" when they take a preacher who had been scamming people there. *'Giant Badger' - A giant badger. In "The Last Olympian," it was mentioned that Gleeson Hedge tried to fend off the Giant Badgers and tried to summon Pan to help him to do that. *'Giant Crab' - A giant crab that might be Cancer. Percy fought it in the Princess Andromeda during his mission with Charlie. He defeated it by stabbing the soft tissue on its belly. *'Giant Scorpion' - A giant-sized scorpion. Daedalus, under the alias of Quintus (meaning 'the fifth' in latin), ordered some Giant Scorpions from Triple G Ranch and kept them in their boxes in the Sword Fighting Arena. He eventually let them out in the camp's forest for a game. *'Giant Squid' - A giant squid that might be the Kraken. It was among the sea monsters in Oceanus' army. *'Gorgon' - A Gorgon is a female humanoid creature with snakes for hair. Anyone who looks at the face of the Gorgon, Medusa turns to stone. **'Medusa' - The Gorgon who is the sister of Stheno and Euryale. Under the moniker of "Aunty Em," she attempted to lure Percy, Annabeth, and Grover into a false sense of security and turn them into stone statues. She is defeated, and her severed head is mailed to the gods of Olympus as proof of the trio's courage (though Grover notes that it is more akin to impertinence). Percy's mom uses her head to turn Gabe Ugliano to stone. **'Stheno' - A Gorgon who is the sister of Medusa and Euryale. In "The Lost Hero," she was mentioned to be among the characters who were brought back to life when the Doors of Death opened. Stheno is later found to be chasing Percy (with her sister Euryale) and is described by Percy as appearing as a dumpy old grandmother but with rooster feet and bronze boar tusk sticking out of the corners of her mouth. **'Euryale' - A Gorgon who is the sister of Medusa and Stheno. *'Griffin' - A Griffin is a creature that is part eagle, part lion. They appear in The Son of Neptune where they are seen in Alcyoneus' camp. *'Harpy' - Aello ("storm swift"), Celaeno ("the dark") – also known as Podarge ("fleet-foot") – and Ocypete ("the swift wing") are the three Harpies that were created by Zeus. They work in Camp Half-Blood as "the cleaning harpies" being allowed to eat any camper who stays in camp past noon in the last day of the summer without completing their form. The Harpies also cleaned the dishes with super-hot lava and are also good in mid-town traffic. Though have been used to torture the wicked, by stealing their food and not letting then sleep. **'Ella' - Ella is a Harpy who appears in The Son of Neptune. She has red hair and feathers, grey eyes, and a bony structure. She has extensive knowledge about the Romans and their culture. Ella is very valuable to the enemy side as she might have knowledge of several scrolls of prophecies. She has memorized a lot of books, and often recites a few prophecies from the Sybilline books that Octavian desperately wants. It is mentioned towards the end of The Son of Neptune, that Ella needed to be hidden from Octavian because of this important knowledge. She was one of the Harpies who was trying to torment the blind psychic Phineas. Near the end of the book, it is revealed that Tyson has a crush on Ella and that she has a crush on Tyson. *'Hekatonkheires' - The Hundred-Handed Giants of incredible strength, superior even to the Cyclopes. They are taller than mountains.[9] The last one, Briares, was imprisoned by Kampê in the fourth book. It is mentioned that his brothers, Cottus and Gyges, have faded because people have forgotten about them.[9] When Tyson finds that Briares (his hero) is too afraid to escape, he is heartbroken.[9] At the end, Briares returns to help defeat Luke and the Titans.[9] In The Last Olympian, Percy sees Briares helping Poseidon defeat the forces of Oceanus.[12] *'Hellhounds' - Hellhounds are a main part of Luke's army and monsters in general. They are described as very large black dogs that have fire glowing in their eyes. They were also mentioned to reside in the Fields of Punishment. Daedalus owns a hound named Mrs. O'Leary, who, unlike her relatives, is loving and loyal.[9] **'Mrs. O'Leary' - Mrs. O'Leary is the only friendly hellhound to ever exist. Quintus (Daedalus) was her original owner, but, after asking Nico Di Angelo to kill him, Percy becomes the hellhound's owner. While Percy is in the "mortal world", Charles Beckendorf takes care of her at Camp Half-Blood. She rescues Percy while in the Labryrinth.[9] *'Hippalectryons' – The Hippalektryons are an endangered animal that is part chicken, part horse. In "Battle of the Labyrinth," they are seen at the Triple G Ranch. *'Hippocampus' – Hippocampi are from waist up stallion horses and from waist down have a fish tail. One is said to take a liking to Tyson, and he named it Rainbow. They are also called "fish ponies" by Tyson. **'Rainbow' - A Hippocamus who befriends Tyson in "The Sea of Monsters. Loves to give Tyson rides all over the sea. *'Hyperboreans' - Ice giants who freeze into ice when defeated. They side with Kronos in The Last Olympian. They can also freeze object and people using their frosty breath.[12] *'Hydra' - A monster with nine heads. Every time a head is chopped off, two new heads grow back. This monster appears in The Sea of Monsters where its life force is linked to the Monster Doughnut Shop, as another one pops up every time the Hydra regrows a head. In The Lightning Thief film, the creature takes the form of five janitors in the Parthenon replica in Tennessee and refers himself as "We" and is ultimately defeated by the use of Medusa's head. *'Kampê' - A snake-haired, centauroid creature who is half-woman, half dragon, with wings and the heads of various mutated wild animals growing from her human torso. She is a monster who imprisoned the Hundred-Handed Ones and Cyclopes during the First Great War. She is feared by all, and is defeated by Briares in the "Battle of the Labyrinth" by being crushed by boulders. *'Keres' - Battlefield spirits of famine and disease who feed on violent deaths. They reside in the Underworld and support the Titans but do not assist them in "The Last Olympian." In "The Demigod Files," some of them attacked Percy, Thalia and Nico and one of them poisoned Percy. "Bob the Titan" managed to heal him. *'Keto' - Chiron mentions this giant sea monster in "The Titan's Curse". *'Ladon' - The giant dragon who is one of the offspring of Echidna. It defends the Hesperides' apple tree. Ladon poisons Zoë Nightshade in''The Titan's Curse.[8] *'Laistrygonians' - Large, muscular cannibals who serve as the brawn of Kronos's army. Known Laistrygonians in the series are Joe Bob, Marrow Sucker and Skull Eater. *'Leviathan' - These are mentioned by Poseidon in "The Last Olympian" as sea giants neutral in the war between Poseidon and Oceanus. *'Lotus-Eaters' - A number of them run the Lotus Hotel and Casino in ''The Lightning Thief. They feed their guest the lotus flower making them never want to leave. They are also mentioned in the Odyssey be Homer. *'Manticore' - These monsters have human faces and the bodies of lions as well as thorny tails. Dr. Thorn is a manticore.[8] **'Dr. Thorn' - He is a manticore in the form of the vice principal of Westover Hall, the school that Bianca and Nico di Angelo attended. He has two eyes of different colors, one blue and one brown. His nostrils flare up when he talks.[8] *'Minotaur' - The Minotaur is part-man, part bull. The monster of the labyrinth who chased Percy all the way to Camp Half-Blood. Percy defeats the monster atop Half-Blood hill and claims its broken horn as a spoil of war.[1] The Minotaur returns in The Last Olympian as a general for Kronos's army at Williamsburg Bridge and now wearing armor. It was defeated by Percy again.[12] In the film adaption, the Minotaur's head resembles a Cape Buffalo's head. *'Myrmekes' - A race of giant ant-like creatures who like shiny things like gold. In "The Demigod Files," some Myrmekes trapped Charles Beckendorf in their nest. *'Nemean Lion' - A lion that is one of the children of Echidna and Typhon. Luke and Atlas sent the Nemean Lion to the National Air and Space museum to stop the group of questing Hunters and Demigods. It battled with Percy Jackson, but was hard to defeat because of its bulletproof and sword-proof pelt. Percy eventually defeated it by throwing astronaut food into its mouth thus exposing its one unprotected surface, its mouth. *'Ophiotaurus' - A half-cow/half-snake monster. It is an ancient creature which could bring down the gods if it were slain and its entrails were sacrificed on a brazier. It was nicknamed Bessie by Percy Jackson who initially assumed it was female, although Grover later informed him that it was a male. Percy saved it from a trawler's net after being fetched by the Hippocampi. **'Bessie' - Bessie is the Ophiotaurus Percy meets in "The Titan's Curse." Percy named it because of its bovine appearance, but it was in fact a male. Bessie was supposedly the creature that Artemis was hunting because it could destroy Olympus. She also briefly appeared in "The Last Olympian" where Percy sees him in an aquarium. *'Orthrus' - A two-headed dog owned by Geryon. *'Pegasus' - Pegasus are winged horses. **'Blackjack' - He is the pure black version of Pegasus and Percy's loyal friend. He is first introduced in the second book The Sea of Monsters on the Princess Andromeda, Luke's demon cruise ship, where Percy rescued him from Kronos's minions. Ever since then, Blackjack has felt like he has to pay Percy back for saving him and he does whatever Percy asks calling him "boss".[14] **'Guido' - A Pegasus who is friends with Blackjack. In "The Last Olympian," Guido and Porkpie aided Percy and Blackjack in the Battle of Manhattan. **'Porkpie' - A Pegasus who is friends with Blackjack. In "The Last Olympian," Guido and Porkpie aided Percy and Blackjack in the Battle of Manhattan. **'Scipio' - Reyna's Pegasus who appears in The Son of Neptune. *'Peleus' - A dragon now guarding the golden fleece which hangs on the tree that Thalia was previously within. *'Pit Scorpion' - A deadly type of scorpion that appears in "The Lightning Thief." When Luke brings Percy into the woods and reveals his allegiance to Kronos, he summoned a Pit Scorpion to attack Percy. He tells Percy he should not go for his sword, as the pit scorpion can kill in sixty seconds, and can jump up to fifteen feet. When Luke disappears, Percy manages to kill it even though it managed to sting him. Wood nymphs help Percy recover from its poison. *'Satyr' - Half man, half goat. Grover Underwood is a satyr. **'Coach Gleeson Hedge' - Grover made a reference to him in "The Last Olympian" where he tried to summon Pan's spirit to help fend off some badgers. He played a part in the "Heroes of Olympus" series. **'Ferdinand' - Ferdinand is Grover's uncle who was one of the victims of Medusa in the Garden Gnome Emporium. When Kronos' army was hiding out there in "The Last Olympian," his statue form is now missing an arm and has graffiti on it without Medusa to watch over it. **'Leneus' - Leneus is a member of the Council of Cloven Elders. He is killed in The Last Olympian and is reincarnated as a laurel. He hates Grover and thinks he is a liar. When he dies, Grover takes his place in the Council of Cloven Elders.[12] **'Maron' - Maron is a member of the Council of Cloven Elders. He only appears in book four, when he, Silenus and Leneus try to exile Grover because they think that Pan, the god of the wild, is still alive and Grover is lying about his death. He and the other members of the Council are described as being old and fat satyrs. **'Silenus' - Silenus appears in books four and five. He is the leader of the Council of Cloven Elders and is shown to hate Grover, calling him an "outcast" and a "liar"[9] and that he has suspicions that Grover is a spy.[9] *'Scylla' - One of the two monsters (the other being Charybdis) who live on either side of a narrow channel of water in The Sea of Monsters. Should a ship sail too close to her, she uses her six heads to pluck off crew members on deck and devour them. According to Clarisse (daughter of Ares), if the crew hid below deck, Scylla would just pick up the whole boat and crush it. *'Scythian Dracaenae' - A race of humanoid females with twin snake tails in place of legs. They make up a considerable portion of the Titan Lord's forces. **'Queen Sess' - The Queen of the Scythian Dracaenae who appears in "The Last Olympian." She fought Chiron alongside Kronos and was killed when Chiron fired one of his arrows in between Queen Sess' eyes. *'Sea Serpent' - One was seen amongst the sea monsters in Oceanus' army. Deimos is seen riding one in "The Stolen Chariot." *'Sirens' - Dangerous bird-women whose sweet songs have led many sailors to watery deaths. Their hymn is almost Annabeth's undoing.[14] *'Skeleton' - Skeletons were used by various people including Hades. In "The Lightning Thief," Hades has skeletons in army uniforms guarding his palace. In "The Battle of the Labyrinth," Nico manages to employ them as part of a ritual that will enable him to call the spirit of his sister to speak with her. In "The Last Olympian," Nico and Hades manage to bring a troop of skeletons to help fight the Titans. They are later seen constructing a cabin at Camp Half-Blood which is dedicated to Hades. **'Skeleton Warriors' - A troop of skeletons armed with weapons. In "The Titan's Curse," some skeleton warriors ambushed Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Grover and Bianca in New Mexico. Due to her being a child of Hades, Bianca managed to destroy them. *'Spartoí' - In "The Son of Neptune," Frank (as a gift from his father) is given a spear with the tip of a dragon's tooth that when planted with raise a Spartoí, he uses this to defeat the basilicas outside of the R.O.F.L. head quarters, to kill some of the laistrygonians surrounding his grandmothers house then using his final charge to protect the mortals on a train from attacking Griffins. *'Sphinx' - A Sphinx is a monster with the head of a woman and the body of a lion. Percy Jackson and his friends encountered the Sphinx while navigating the labyrinth. Rather than tell riddles, the Sphinx asked historical questions which Annabeth refused to answer as an insult to her intelligence. *'Stymphalian Birds' - A flock of birds once attacked Camp Half-Blood in The Sea of Monsters. Percy and Annabeth used Chiron's music to scare them so Apollo's cabin could shoot them down. *'Sybaris' - In "The Titan's Curse," Atlas used her teeth to create Spartus. *'Talos' - Talos is a giant automaton. Percy, Thalia, and Bianca fight a prototype of Talos in the Junkyard of the Gods. Apparently, he has a manhole at the base of his foot for 'servicing'. Bianca went in to mess up his circuit so they could deafeat him. He fell on some power lines thus electrocuting Bianca. *'Telekhines' - Dog-faced sea demons that reforged Kronos's blade in the fourth book. Some set Percy on fire in the fourth book. They also appear in the fifth book. In the fourth book, they are referred to as "telekhines", however in the fifth book; they are referred to as "telkhines", without the second "e". This may be a typographical error or something different of the author's choice. *'Trojan Sea Monster' - In "The Lost Hero," Aeolus mentioned that Jason once slew this monster. *'Typhon' - A very powerful monster. He sired many monsters by Echidna. He lives and sleeps inside Mount Saint Helens. Percy is such a powerful demigod that he almost wakes Typhon during his visit there. In The Last Olympian, Typhoon awakes and moves across America destroying everything in his path. As he is concealed in mist, Typhon's appearance is not described and appears as a freak storm. The gods of Olympus try to stop him, but he is too powerful. In the end, Poseidon and his army help defeat him where Poseidon opened up a tunnel that sends Typhon into Tartarus. Once Typhon was defeated, a wave of Venti were born.[12] *'Venti' - A race of storm spirits that were born when Poseidon opened a tunnel that sent Typhon into Tartarus. Depending on how chaotic they are, Venti can appear as either smokey men with angel-like wings or smokey horses. *'Werewolf' - A werewolf is a creature that is part man, part wolf. In "The Lost Hero," King Lycaon led a pack of werewolves to kill Leo and Piper. Most of the werewolves were defeated by the Hunters of Artemis. *'Wood Nymph' - Wood Nymphs are a type of Nymph associated with specific lands. **'Juniper' - Juniper is a tree nymph. She is Grover Underwood's girlfriend, and in "The Battle of the Labyrinth", she informs Percy that she has seen Luke Castellan using the entrance to the Labyrinth and that she has also seen Quintus/Daedalus using the entrance to the Labyrinth. Basic supplies *'Ambrosia/Nectar'---Used to heal wounds---If too much is consumed, a demigod may burn up, so be careful on your dosages! *'Pain killers '( Motrin, Tylenol, Ibuprofen, Advil, Etc.)---If you do not have Ambrosia/Nectar---To cure Headaches, Stomach aches, Toothaches, Sores, Ect. Being Pain free can help you quite a lot, especially in Battle. Being pain free is one less handicap. Careful on the dosage though. Too much will kill you. Pain killers also include allergy relievers as well. Remember: One less handicap can change the tide of the Battle. *'Water'--- Water is one of the things your body needs most. Water can be used for consumption or bathing. Drink at LEAST one bottle of water a day. *'Superglue'---Believe me, its more useful than you think *'Weapons made of magical Alloys'---Keeps monsters at bay; monsters hate the sight/touch of Celestial Bronze---Only works on monsters, NOT mortals!!! *'Lighter'---Always handy to have around for minor tasks *'Solar torch'---Never stops working and obviously it's always good to have light nearby *'Rope'---Used to climb out of traps, or to create a temporary escape "bridge". *'Clothes'---Can be changed as to create a disguise...or other...**HINT** *'Ducktape'---Essential!!! Can be used to attach Greek Fire to a trap *[[Drachma|'Golden Drachmas']]---Absolutely necessary for those of us who may be traveling a lot; Drachmas can be used to create Iris-Messages (the new "I-M"ing) in order to keep in touch with friends/family/CHB. *'Spare socks'---Keeps your feet warm and comfortable on quests that require a lot of walking *'Armor'---Protect yourself, duh!---Make sure that the shinguards and greaves fit, lest you will get "caught up" in them.**HINT** *'Map or Portable GPS'--- To keep track of where you are. *'Swiss army knife/Penknife/Multitool'---Highly recommended to every demigod to use for small tasks on quests *'Cell Phone'--- The type of cellphone that has 3G Internet. Keeps you from going insane with boredom. +charger, obviously. Keep it off mostly. The Police can track you with it. It also attracts monsters. *'Laptop'--- Something to do when you're at camp. Plus you can search up where you are, and directions. *'At LEAST '$'300'--- To buy food and extra equipment you may have passed up, Etc. *'Sleeping Bag and/or Tent'--- Protection, and comfort from the cold hard ground/nature. *'Carrying Device '(Bookbag, Lunch box, Simple bags) ---To store all of this stuff. Advanced gear *'Greek fire'---Most dangerous magical substance on earth---DO NOT PLACE IN EXTREME HEAT!!!---Be VERY careful when handling this substance!; Can cause extreme pain if you aren't careful...(blowing yourself up is NOT a really good option to escape monsters!). *'Magic items'---Essential for those advanced fighters. *'Camp Half-blood necklace'---Um...to show you are from Camp Half-Blood? Also, they can be used to help store reserves for your aura if you happen to run into the Sphinx...and, they can help you control elements once you learn how *'Advanced GAO weapons'--- Though it is very hard to get ahold of some they will be your life-line if you know how to use them. If you can find a hidden GAO weapon depoy only take some basic weapons nothing too complex or advanced Simple monster defenses *Clothes inside out works on some lesser monsters such as Sprites, boggarts, straysod etc. *Crosses work on ghosts and other departed. *Turning three times counterclockwise in a circle can dispel demons and spirits. Category:Demigod Survival Category:Greek Gods